


Trust

by Ruquas



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult for Stephen to understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It was one thing for Stephen to trust Cutter when they were chasing some dinosaur. Cutter knew what they should do and even though Stephen doesn't wants to admit it, Cutter was probably the only one who could ever find out what they should do with the anomalies.

 

But it was another thing for Stephen to trust Nick inside the bedroom, hell, even inside the flat. He wasn't afraid of Nick, it wasn't that. But it was strange to know that Nick never wants anything from him – at least nothing that he could pay with a blow job or something like that. He wasn't used to that.

 

With Helen, it was different. When she wanted something, she wouldn't let him touch her until she got it. Or until he could offer her something. And if she was angry he could offer her to tie him up. That was something he always knew. Helen liked it when she had absolute power over him.

 

But not with Nick. With Nick it was... difficult.

 

When Nick found out that Stephen and Helen had had sex, he had been angry. Really angry. And even though they were together for nearly four months, they never had sex. Stephen tried to calm Nick down, offered the same to Nick that he had offered Helen so many times; Control. But Nick had just looked at him and then he shook his head. Nick had just muttered “I'm not her.”, and then he disappeared. For three days straight without a word. And when he came back, Stephen tried to show how thankful he was that Nick was back. But Nick just kissed him lightly and said that they could have sex some other time. That he wasn't in the mood. Stephen couldn't believe him. He thought that Nick could never want someone like him. A slut, more or less.

 

And now he was here, in Nick's bedroom, laying naked on Nick's bed and was kissed as if Nick's life would depend on it. Nick himself still wore boxers. He could feel that Nick was hard. Stephen tried to get rid of the disturbing boxers. “Let me.”, he offered but Nick just shook his head and kissed down his chest and stomach. “It's about you.”, Nick said, voice thick with his accent. Stephen swallowed and nodded. It was difficult not to do something. Nick opened the tube of lube and pressed some on his fingers. “It could be cold.”, Nick warned before he pressed two fingers into him at the same time Nick began to suck him. Stephen gasped and tried to hold back. Once, Helen gave him a blow job but she stopped when Stephen's hips began trust and brought him off with her hand. It had hurt.

 

He would show Nick that he could control himself. The warmth around his cock disappeared and he tried to blink away the tears. He did it wrong. Again.

 

“Stephen. Stephen, look at me.”, Nick whispered. Stephen doesn't want to but he had to. Nick doesn't looked angry. He looked... worried? “Now, listen to me; I'm not Helen. You can enjoy what I do without thinking of the consequences. Do you understand?”, Nick asked. Stephen nodded. Maybe it was true, maybe not. But it was a nice illusion, no matter what option it was in the end. Nick kissed him again and added another finger. Stephen groaned and pressed tentatively against the fingers. Then Nick removed his fingers. “Please...”, Stephen whimpered ashamed and let his head fall to the side. Nick kissed him and smiled. “Do you trust me?”, he asked. Stephen nodded hesitantly. “Good. Turn around.”. Stephen swallowed and turned around, hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. He felt his ass cheeks being spread and blushed. “Nick, I... Oh my god.”, he cried when Nick licked over his entrance. He could feel Nick grinning before he pushed his tongue inside Stephen. Stephen whimpered and lifted his hips hesitantly. It felt good. “Nick, can I... I need more.”, he begged breathless. He didn't even cared how needy it sounded, even to his ears. The tongue disappeared and was replaced by Nick's fingers. “Then come.”, Nick said and stroked over his prostrate. Stephen cried put and spluttered come across his stomach and chest.

 

“Thank you.”, he panted and then he almost blacked out. Nick must be still hard. “And you? I could...”, he tried but Nick just shook his head. “No, Stephen. Just you. That's enough for now.”, he murmured and brought himself off with a few, hard strokes.

 

Maybe it really wasn't just offering. Maybe he could himself allow to be cared for. Nick obviously liked it, did he?


End file.
